


Numb

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ballum - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: What should have happened at the hospital...(My take on Thurs 19th Sept scene)





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I Just wanted to say I'm very new to this ship and have been obsessed with these two for about a month now. I have been writing a lot of fic's for Ballum over that time but this is the first one to be posted. 
> 
> I have however been writing Fan fiction for over 10years.. so fingers crossed I do them justice...
> 
> I'd love to know what you think, so please leave a comment! Thanks xx

He felt his head make contact with the cold wall behind him. This was the 2nd time in two weeks he had been in this same hospital.  
This time however the worst had not happened and Bobby was alright, Well as much as he could be considering the circumstances surrounding the reason he was even on the tracks, In the first place. 

He felt numb again as he thought about what he had told Bobby, he hadn’t thought about the army and what he had been through there in a long time.  
So much had happened since he left and for the first time since then he was on his own, which meant all his thoughts and memories could come back to haunt him.  
All his friends that had died, all the people he couldn’t save. It hurt, now more than ever. 

The sheer panic he had felt when he couldn’t get Bobby off the tracks, even though he hadn’t been on the square when Bobby had killed his sister, he knew a lot about it and could just imagine what he was going through. Coming back to a place that everybody hated you and was out to get you was bad enough but to come back and then see the ghost of the person you killed, that was a lot for a boy of his age to deal with.  
Callum would have struggled dealing with that now and he was 10 years older than Bobby and had seen and done a lot more. 

He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. He had felt it vibrate a few times as he was on the tracks with Bobby and in the ambulance.  
As he had predicted there where two texts and a miss call all from Ben. He felt so bad about standing him up, as he was really looking forward to it,

Although he knew he had saved Bobby's life he equally felt annoyed that he had missed his first date, with a guy, with Ben.  
It was only a drink, but for Callum it was meant to be the first day of the rest of his life.

When he read the second text he realised Ben must have still been in Walford East when he had called Ian as he was apparently on his way to the hospital. 

Callum smiled to himself, he had hoped he had come to see him however he then came to the realisation Bobby was Ben’s nephew so of course he was actually there to be with his family.  
He pulled himself up from where he was leaning against the wall in the corridor. He had seen Ian and Kathy earlier and they where now with Bobby so there was no need for him to be there any more. Looking down at another message that had appeared from Ben he moved to standing in the corridor to the seating outside.  
Four simple words 'Stay put. I'm coming' 

He sat there for a little while longer in till he saw Ben walking towards him.  
'Oh god, he looked beautiful 'he thought  
He gave Ben a little smile, giving Ben a chance to smile back as he approached. 

'I'm really sorry about the date' Callum said first as Ben stood in front of him.  
'Who said it was a date?' Ben asked

Callum tried to watch to see if Ben’s face indicated he was joking... apparently not. Callum suddenly felt very stupid for the fact that he thought it was meant to be a date..  
Why would it have been a date, after all Ben Mitchell doesn’t do dates, and why would he want to date someone as troublesome as him, after all that had happened and he had put Ben though. 

'You just saved my nephew' Ben said interrupting his self loathing thoughts.  
'I didn’t really' Callum replied looking back up to Ben. 

'You put your life in danger for my family again, I mean if your going to stand someone up I’ve had worst excuses' he said giving Callum a smile.  
'Always wanted to date a hero' he then finished saying, giving Callum the perfect cute little smile. 

'So it was a date?' Callum asked now suddenly really confused. Ben giggled which made Callum giggle.. god he was right he really was stupid, specially around this man it would seem. 

There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Ben spoke again.  
'I don’t suppose you'll be free again?' he asked nervously 

Callum was surprised he didn’t think he had even seen Ben this nervous before, he had to admit he quite liked it. 

Callum got up and put his phone he had still been holding in his hands back into his pocket.  
'I'll erm, leave the family to it' he said completely bypassing Ben’s question

'You don’t have to go' Ben said back almost pleading for Callum to stay.  
'Your nephew will need you and.... and I’ll call you' Callum told Ben. 

'Fat chance of that' Ben thought. Last time he had tried to help that boy he had basically been told to Fuck off, his help was not to be required. 

'You better' Ben replied to Callum's second statement, giving him a smile only meant for Callum. 

'Tell Bobby to hang in there, yeah?' Callum asked as he started to walk past.  
He let Callum walk so that they where parallel and then felt Callum reach for his hand and squeeze it.

Ben held his hand for a few moments, squeezing it back before saying  
'I will' 

Callum let go of Ben’s hand, he had wanted to stay, so badly... but he just couldn’t,,, all his memories where coming to the surface and he could feel his body start to shake, he didn’t want Ben to see him like this.  
He gave Ben a small smile and then walked quickly to the doors. 

He walked outside into the stair well and leant against the railing, the cold metal against his back. He took a deep breath and then felt the tears start to come.  
They came quickly this time as he sobbed, his hands where shaking as he brought them up to his face. He felt numb once more. 

He couldn’t decided how long he had been there like this before he felt a warm hand touch his waist. At first he thought it may have been a nurse of someone but he soon realised this was no nurse. 

No words where spoken as he felt his body being pulled up and arms being wrapped around him, holding him tightly. He just stood there too numb to say or do anything but cry into this man's shoulder, taking the comfort he so desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own EastEnders, or any characters used. All rights belong to the BBC


End file.
